militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Amami-Ōshima
|image= |caption= An anti-aircraft gun mounted on the North-Korean spy vessel |partof= |date = 22 December 2001 |place= Off the coast of Amami-Ōshima, in the East China Sea |result= Japanese victory |combatant1= North Korea |combatant2= Japan |strength1= 1 naval trawler |strength2= 4 patrol boats *''Amami'' *''Kirishima'' *''Inasa'' *''Mizuki'' |casualties1= 15 killed 1 naval trawler sunk |casualties2= 3 wounded 1 patrol boat damaged |}} The Battle of Amami-Ōshima, also known as the , was a six-hour confrontation between the Japanese Coast Guard and an armed North Korean vessel, which took place near the island of Amami-Ōshima, in the East China Sea. The encounter ended in the sinking of the North Korean vessel, which the Japanese authorities later announced was determined to have been a spy craft. Background An unidentified ship was spotted in Japanese waters on Friday, 21 December 2001. The armed trawler was detected by a communications station in Kikaijima, Kagoshima, which was under control of the Japanese Defense Intelligence Headquarters. Several years earlier, a North Korean vessel encountered by the Japanese Coast Guard in 1999 was claimed by Japan to have been a spy craft, though North Korea denied it; other incidents have occurred involving illegal fishing and drug trafficking. With the North Korean vessel's intentions unclear, the Japanese Coast Guard decided to intercept it. Battle Early the following morning, the ship was chased by 20 Japan Coast Guard vessels, who ordered it to halt, and fired 25 warning shots upon the ship when those orders were ignored. A six-hour firefight ensued, in which over 1,000 machine gun rounds were fired by both sides; the North Korean crew were said to have wielded shoulder-held rocket launchers. The North Korean trawler was meanwhile hit by a number of 20mm rounds.Japan defiant over boat sinking by Jonathan Watts. The Guardian (London), 24 December 2001. Retrieved on 7 October 2011."Suspected NK Spy Ship Sunk in East China Sea". The Chosun Ilbo, 23 December 2011. Retrieved on 7 October 20.11 Several explosions not directly related to Japanese attacks rocked the ship before it was sunk. Most of its fifteen crew members were declared missing and presumed dead several days later. The Special Boarding Unit was mobilized to board the ship, but did not do so as they had to wait for official orders from the Japanese Defense Agency. The ship sank before such orders arrived. The engagement was recorded on video from Japanese Coast Guard vessels.http://www.liveleak.com/view?i=657_1188187112 Aftermath In 2003 the trawler was raised by the Japanese to confirm her origin and intentions. Inspection of the hulk determined she was of North Korean origin and most likely an infiltration and spy vessel. It was revealed that the vessel was camouflaged as a Chinese or Japanese fishing boat and that she could develop 33 knots, far faster than any commercial trawler. The ship had also a hidden double hatch in the stern to be used as an exit door for speedboats. After the inspections were deemed complete the hulk was displayed at the Japan Coast Guard Museum Yokohama in Yokohama, where she has become a popular tourist attraction.McDonald, Scott (2007). Propaganda and information warfare in the twenty-first century: altered images and deception operations. Taylor & Francis, p. 104. ISBN 0-415-77145-5 References Notes Category:2001 in Japan Category:Anti-Korean sentiment in Japan Category:Anti-Japanese sentiment in Korea Category:Conflicts in 2001 Category:Maritime incidents in 2001 Category:Naval battles involving Japan Category:Naval battles involving North Korea Category:Naval battles post-1945 Category:2001 in North Korea Category:Naval trawlers